Sonic Heroes: Chaotix Version
by kirbystarwarrior
Summary: A client calls them telling them he needs their help. Team Chaotix is ready to free their client from Eggman...to bad the client couldn't find an actually compotent group.
1. Prolouge

Sonic Heroes: Chaotix Version Prologue : The Message

Just to let everyone know I am new at this. Don't insult me for amateur work. This is also fan made. I am not in any way associated to Sega or Sonic Team. And I do not own these characters either. If you dislike my choice of main characters of the Chaotix you don't have to read this. And note, this is the Chaotix as the main characters. Other things might not make full sense to you if you don't know the full story. And I am changing some plot to. Enjoy my hard work.

It all started on a regular day for the detectives. Vector, a talking crocodile with headphones, a gold necklace, and gold rings around his arm, was listening to music, Espio, a talking purple ninja chameleon, was resting after doing ninja training, and Charmy, a young bee with a orange jacket was playing video games. He was playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, when a box came at the door. "Yeah! I finally completed the Water Dungeon! Hey what's that box?"

Charmy then came bolting through the office door! "It's here! It's here! It's here!" He exclaimed. Charmy went flying out of control and hit a bunch of walls, and then Vector before stopping. "Charmy, what's the matter with you!" yelled Vector. Vector was the leader and was often annoyed by Charmy's hyperactive behavior. "It's here, it's here! We got work!" "What!" Espio then opened the box and in it was walkie talkie. And a man came through it. "Hello? You must be the famous Chaotix. I am imprisoned by the evil Doctor Eggman, and need your help immediately. I have a lot of money and will pay generously."

When Vector and Charmy heard this, dollar signs appeared in their eyes. "I got a bad felling about this" said Espio. Espio was the most sensible of the Chaotix, and the least cheap.

"Espio, don't be silly! Besides you know our policy, we never turn down work that pay's!" said Vector.

"Yeah, you know our policy!" Charmy agreed.

"Come on boy's we got a case to solve" So Vector took the remote and together the Chaotix went on their mission.

Now, I know your thinking this won't be different from the games, but this is the prologue. I guarantee that after this (well 90% sure anyway) much stuff will be funnier, and have more plot. I don't know when chapter 1 will come out, but probably on Saturday or Sunday. Until then goodbye.


	2. Chapter 1

Sonic Heroes: Chaotix Version Chapter 1: Robot's, Crabs, Chao, and Beaches

So the Chaotix began the mission, starting at the Beach at Sea Side Hill. "Alright, before we begin, I need to test your investigation skills." The man told them. "Bring it!" Vector Yelled. "We'll take on any challenge you have for us!"

"Very well then, your first mission is to collect 10 hermit crabs. Complete it and you can move on." "Let's go boys" Vector commanded.

They came face to face with their first hermit crab guarded by robots. After they destroyed them Vector tried to grab it, but it grabbed Vector's arm with its pincer's.

"Yow! I'm trying to help you!" It then snipped Vector nose, mouth, and tail before Vector lost it. "That's it!" It then crunched the shell of the hermit crab, and then smashed it until it died, and then grabbed its carcass, and put it into a bag.

"That's one way to catch hermit crabs" said Espio. "Hey, it got on my nerves!" Vector protested. They then continued flying onto a ledged by Charmy to get a hermit crab, destroying a boulder that was hiding a hermit crab by Vector, until they found a hermit crab heavily guarded by 10 egg pawns. "Espio your up!" said Vector. "I got it."

Espio then used his chameleon like powers to turn invisible, and then snatch the hermit crab without the robot's realizing. "Go Espio!" yelled Charmy. "Charmy, no!" Vector warned. But it was too late the robots stopped playing chicken with their blaster (that thankfully reduced the number to 4 only) and attacked them.

Charmy and Espio then got in spheres of light and got into Vector's mouth. Vector then threw Espio and Charmy at 2 of them, and destroyed the others by breathing fire. "Try not to be so reckless next time Charmy" Espio warned. "Sorry"

They then continued on their mission, along with picking a golden key that Vector thought might be treasure. They went through a looping path, and then on a dash board sending them to another island. There were two pillars on each side, both containing a hermit crab. "I'll take the lead!" Charmy insisted. He flew them to the first pillar and got the 5th hermit crab. He then flew them to the second pillar on the other side where Vector destroyed the boulder in their way and got the 6th hermit crab.

"Look, robot's" Charmy yelled "I'll take care of this" Espio said. He then homing attacked the robots but accidentally got themselves inside a cannon. "Aw craaaaaaap!" Yelled Vector.

Luckily Charmy grabbed them and flew them to a platform. "Thanks Charmy." Said Vector "No problem, now let's do that again!" "NO!" both Vector and Espio yelled. "Look Vector a hermit crab" "You're right Espio there to." Vector pointed at the next island. When they got them both the man said "Good, now go get the rest."

Charmy then flew them to a platform of pillars that move upward when someone is about to land. They got another crab, and finally found the last one behind a boulder at a ledge. "Finally we got them all! Yay!" said Charmy. "Yeah" said Espio "Now we- whoa, Vector, the key is glowing!

Espio was right it then teleported all the Chaotix into a strange dimension. There were orbs of light in different colors that gave them extra speed everywhere. And they were chasing after some kind of red gem. "That's a chaos emerald!" said the man on the walkie talkie. "Bring all 7 to me, and I will pay you 7 times the amount of money I would originally give you." When the Chaotix heard this, all three of their eyes turned into dollar signs. They got as much orbs of light as they could and unleashed all the speed, but they couldn't catch up to it.

Then Vector had an idea. "I got it! We go on the next spring towards the rainbow ring. Then, while we're in the air I'll throw Espio, Espio throws you Charmy, and you fly up to it and grab it." "Got it" They both said. They tried the plan, and it worked. They got the first Chaos Emerald. Then they were warped to their next location.

"Good job" Said the man "Now for your next mission to test your rescue skills. There's a Chao that's lost deep in this palace. Find and rescue that Chao." So the Chaotix went inside the palace, when Vector busted down the doorway. There were many sleeping robots there. "Hey there're asleep." Said Espio. "So stay quiet and move slowly" "Okay!" you know who yelled. "What are you doing Charmy? Espio said be quiet!" All the robots woke up resulting in the Chaotix kicking their butt's. "Do robots have butts to kick?" Charmy asked. "Quiet Charmy! We can't break the fourth wall!" Resulting in Vector beating up Charmy as punishment.

They continued moving, until they saw a fan on the ground and a huge platform. "Charmy, fly us to the top of the ledge." Vector said. "But it's too high." "You'll do it, or your face will have a meeting with my fist!" "Alright alright!" Charmy tried but he couldn't fly them to the top. "Alright I'll do it." Vector said. He then chewed up his bubble gum, making a huge bubble. With the air inside it, the fan easily took them to the top.

They moved on until they saw a huge pit that would kill them if they jumped down. But there were to walls close enough to jump to. "I'll take care of this" Espio said. He used the wall jump to jump from wall to wall, until getting to the end. "Yeah, ninja power!" Charmy said.

They then kept moving (repetitive isn't it?) until finding a mechanical flower, right in front of a dead end. "Well this is the end isn't it?" said the walkie talkie man. "No, I can do it. Come here Mr. Flower." Charmy stung the mechanical flower opening it, and then they were teleported to another area. "How did you do that!" the man said. "I don't know." Charmy said.

They then found the Chao, destroyed the cage it was in that was guarding it and the robots, and rescued it. "Chao Chao Chao!" (Thank you) "Sure you can get me sushi." Said Vector.  
"Chao?" (Huh?) "And get me honey." Said Charmy. "Chao Chao" (Never mind) "Mission complete." The man said. "Now you will fight Dr. Eggman." "Bring it on!" Vector screamed. "We are totally ready for him." "Yeah!" they all screamed.

Came sooner than I thought huh? But yeah, this is Chapter 1. Next one will be the fight against Eggman. Hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 2

Sonic Heroes: Chaotix Version: Chapter 2 The Egg Hawk.

After rescuing the lost Chao Team Chaotix finally confronted Dr Eggman in his red Robotic Hawk like invention.

"So, you're the ones who have been playing games with my army." Dr. Eggman said. "Sorry, just part of the job." Vector told him.

"That's Dr. Eggman" Espio said. "Doctor Who?" Charmy asked. "Who the hell names themselves after an egg? Dr. Eggman must be an idiot. "Indeed Charmy." Agreed Vector.

After a momentarily pause, and perhaps some yelling at the other end, the client said, "Ha! I knew it was you! Don't hesitate; this is all part of your job."

"This is my greatest creation!" Eggman said. "There's no way you could beat me! And unlike the previous 3 team's who did, I put an electric shied on the rotors so you can't catch up to me! You can't win!" Eggman then did what all villains do best, laugh evilly.

"Couldn't we just pull you out of the pod and beat you up a whole bunch! Charmy asked.

"Charmy, that's the dumbest," then Vector thought more about the plan. "Come to think of it, that's the greatest, and probably only, idea you ever had." Then Charmy flew to the Egg Hawk, while carrying Vector and Espio, Vector grabbed Eggman, and beat him until he cracked. Literally, it was just a stupid copy.

"What! How!" They all yelled. "It doesn't matter now. Now for the real test, you are about to enter Dr. Eggman's territory.

Note: I know that's not what happens in Sonic Heroes at the end of this chapter. But I did say almost everything would be changed. This chapter would come out sooner, but on Friday my power was down until 9, and on Saturday, I just was too lazy. But yeah, expect the next chapter either today, or next week. Also please review my story. I want to know how you think of it. See you later.


	4. Chapter 3

Sonic Heroes: Chaotix Version Chapter 3: The Grand Metropolis

After defeating Eggman for the first time the Chaotix walk to the Grand Metropolis.

"Now for the real test" The man said. "All of you are about to enter Dr. Eggman's territory. Are you ready?

"Vector, it's not too late to change your mind." Espio told him. "Why do you think we're here? How else are we going to get rich?" "Let's go!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Here is your mission. Eggman has currently token over the city with robots. Destroy all of them." "Alright then." Vector said.

So they started destroying a bunch of robots. It isn't even worth showing you on this fanfic. But one time right when there was a huge ledge to cross.

"Look, a video game store. It's as big as a mall!" "Charmy focus!" Vector said. "We need you to fly us over the gap! Now, let's go!" So all three of them jumped of the huge skyscraper, only to realize that there were only two of them.

"Vector, where's Charmy?" Espio asked. "Don't tell me he went to the video game store, when we jumped of the 50,000 ft high building!" Vector said. Espio and Vector then looked at each other "Aw Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Meanwhile with Charmy who is carrying 5 boxes of Video Games. "There were so many video games in one place! Wait, wasn't I supposed to do something?" Charmy then remembered, saved Espio's and Vector's life, and they beat the crap out of him, before completing their mission, and getting the key to the special zone.

After they got a blue Chaos Emerald, they went to the Power Plant. "Here's your next mission." The man said. "There are 3 gold turtles somewhere in this Power Plant. They control the city it's self. Destroy them." "Let's go boys."

So they went. There were blue energy walls that levitated them upward, blue energy platforms that sped them up, and platforms that rise very slowly.

"Hey! Those energy floors were the same one's in the last level that kirbystarwarior was too lazy to show." Charmy pointed out. "Shut up!" kirbystarwarior said.

They met their first golden turtle in a cage guarded by enemies. They destroyed the enemies, and flipped the switch but for some reason even Vector couldn't destroy it.

"Alright Vector, it's time for my Naruto watching to finally pay off." Espio said. "Leaf Hurricane!" He turned invisible and made a tornado flipping the gold turtle and then he destroyed it with the homing attack.

"Alright, just two more." The man said. They repeated the pattern of making a tornado, flipping a gold turtle, and then destroying it until the whole city was shut down. "We did it!" They said "Great job, now for a new task, taking place in the city of light's" The man said. "We'll do whatever you say, as long as we get paid of course." Vector said.

Yes, I know this was short. I was lazy and didn't have many ideas at the moment. But don't worry, for the next Chapter, It will have the Chaotix toughest fight yet, and if you played Sonic Heroes, you know what going to happen.


	5. Chapter 4

Sonic Heroes Chaotix Version: Chapter 4: Team Dark

After destroying the gold turtles our heroes gone up a sky scraper. "Alright then, a hovering car is heading from here, to Casino Park. It will take about half an hour for it to get here. Grab onto it when it comes."

So the Chaotix started to get some well deserved rest. Until they heard a voice. "Man, who are those creeps over there?" They turned around to see a white female bat, a black male hedgehog with red quills, and a red and black robot.

"And you are?" Espio asked. "Just what do you think you're doing here?" The bat asked. "Espio, who are they?" "Our client's adversary perhaps." "You mean the bad guys?" Charmy asked.

"You guys don't fool me, I know what you're after, and you better stay out of our way. Because I'm Rouge the bat expert treasure hunter, and leader of Team Dark."

The other people got ready to fight until Espio shouted "Wait a minute! We aren't after Eggman's treasure, just our client's money." "Really?" Rouge asked. "Then I guess we can let you go then."

"Wait a minute! Treasure! You guys better get out of our way! We're getting that treasure!" "Vector, no!" "Enough talk you meat bags! Anyone in our way of destroying Eggman will be terminated!"

The teams started to fight. The robot, named Omega, slashed at Vector with its huge claws. "Ow! Oh my god that hurt!" Vector said. His face had claw mark on it, and blood was going coming out of it.  
The hedgehog, named Shadow, rushed straight at Espio and kicked him in the face. "How's this then?" he said. Espio then turned invisible. "Pathetic" Shadow said. "Chaos Control!" He then warped where Espio was and spin dashed him.

"Hey Vector, that Shadow guy has one of the Chaos Emeralds, like the two we have! Only it's green." Charmy said. "You have 2 Chaos Emerald's?" Shadow asked. "Do you fools know what you're messing with?" All three of the Chaotix shook their heads. "The chaos emeralds give you the ability to manipulate time and space. If you," "Oh boy! This is the best part!" Charmy said. He then started to eat popcorn as Shadow explained that if you collect all 7, you will have unlimited power.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway." Rouge said. "You boy's are going to get beaten, and we'll take your Chaos Emeralds." Rouge then kicked Vector in the eye, "Ow! What the **** is wrong with you!" and then was chasing Charmy, but couldn't catch up. "I'm the fastest flyer alive!" Charmy said. "You'll never catch up to me!"

Then Omega pushed Vector out of the way and shot down Charmy. "Charmy!" Espio and Vector yelled. Charmy then fell on the tower unable to move. "The mini meat bag will die later, after I kill you." Omega said.

"Alright then." Espio said. "It's time for my secret move." "Secret move?" Shadow said. Espio then made a strange hand sign and said "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Then, 5 more Espio's appeared out of smoke.

"Espio! Even I never knew you could do that!" Vector said. "Me neither." Charmy agreed. "I'll defeat these guys." He promised. Then all 6 Espio's started to run at Team Dark. "Time to show my worth!" Espio said. "I swear on my honor of being a ninja I will defeat you!"

After his speech Espio's word's turned into "OW! Stop! I'm sorry! Help me! God****it! Help me, HELP ME!" Espio then was thrown back by a huge slash by Omega. "Espio what happened?" Vector asked. "Well, I haven't fully mastered this move yet." He answered. "You know how sometimes if you clone yourself, your power splits by how many clones?" "Yeah I know that" Charmy said. "Well mine doubles that same effect."

"Prepare to die!" Shadow said. "Boy's it's time for our secret weapon." Vector said "Yes sir!" Espio and Charmy said. Omega then fired huge plasma beams while Shadow used Chaos Control to power it up and freeze time. "Now!" Vector yelled. Espio then got a samisen (a Japanese banjo), Charmy got drums, and Vector got a microphone. They then started playing and singing horrible music that it was destroying the city.

Meanwhile at another similar skyscraper, Team Sonic was fighting Team Rose. "Sonic give up! This time your mine." Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog with a red dress, said. "Now what do we do Sonic?" Tails, a yellow fox with two tails that allow him to fly, asked. "I don't know" Sonic, a blue hedgehog with super speed, said. "Simple. Beat the living crap out of them." Knuckles, a red echidna with super strength said. "No!" Sonic and Tails said. "We can't let them get hurt" Sonic added.

"Then what do you suppose we do Mr. Leader?" Knuckles asked. Then the Chaotix's terrible music came and was destroying the city. "What was that Amy?" Cream, a big eared rabbit with a Chao, asked. The buildings the 4 teams were on collapsed. Team Sonic managed to escape that way and Team Chaotix took the Chaos Emerald Shadow dropped, and flew away.

"Hey! You can't steal from me you thieves!" Rouge said. "I wouldn't talk if I were you." Shadow said. "Now let's go."

Meanwhile with the Chaotix, "That was unexpected I must admit." The man said, after a long pause and possibly some brief sobbing. "Bu—But the vehicle is here now." The Chaotix then went on a blimp heading for Casino Park.


	6. Chapter 5

Sonic Heroes: Chaotix Version: Chapter 5: Gambling, and Singing.

After stealing Team Dark's Chaos Emerald and destroying Eggman's city our heroes go hitch a ride to Casino Park. There were many games and lights there. So Charmy had to be held back by Vector.

"Let me go! Let me go! I want to play!" While Charmy repeatedly said play in a singing voice, Vector and Espio were looking around. "Look at all the lights." Vector said. "Where there's a light there's a Shadow. Let's be careful if we run into those guys again." Espio warned.

"Here's your next mission." The man said. "We need to run Eggman bankrupt of his Casino. Collect 200 rings. This is a test of luck." "Alright then! To the slot machine!" Vector declared.

They then went to the slot machine in colorful spheres on a huge game board at Casino Park. They saw many others there too. Team Dark was there from last time. Luckily they didn't notice the Chaotix and went off the game slot machine and the game board to another place.

A pink hedgehog, a rabbit with a Chao, and a big purple cat was also there. Like Team Dark they weren't planning on going to the slot machine and left up.

And they saw a blue hedgehog, a two tailed yellow fox, and a red echidna that had no huge interest in getting rings. "They are all trying to get to Eggman to, but only through going there directly." The man explained. "I'm just thankful that Team Dark never noticed us." Espio said. They then got 200 rings. "Good job! Now for your next test." The man told them.

They were now in a place called Bingo Highway. Almost all of it was a huge game board with numbers to connect for bingo and you get rings. "Here is your next mission. Eggman's hideout is hidden from you, and you need chips to enter it. Collect 10 chips." The man said. "Chips? You mean potato chips?" Charmy asked. "No Charmy! Computer chips!" Vector explained. "Bummer, I was hungry."

They then went through and found one of the chips at the beginning. The second one was in a cage guarded by enemies. After Vector beat the crap out of them, they got the first chip.

Charmy then tried to eat it. "Charmy don't eat it!" Espio, Vector, and the man said. "These chips are disgusting! What kind of chips are these?" "They're called 'Charmy is an idiot and will be punished by Vector' type of chip!" Vector said. "Who names a type of chip that? You can keep it he then threw the chip to Vector. These were the things the client was thinking in his head. 'Urge to obliterate the Chaotix, rising.'

They then went on to find the other chips. Some were on the land. Some were on the bingo highway track. But eventually, they found them all. "Great job. Now it is time for your second confrontation with Eggman." The man said.

But first, of course, the Chaos Emerald. It was gray this time. They got it again. Yes I am lazy.

After the Chaotix finally recovered they then went to the peak of Casino Park to fight Eggman. "Dr. Eggman!" Vector noticed. "You made quite the mess here. I'll accept your apologies and payment with your lives. Eggman said. "Want some? Come and get some!" Vector said. "On guard." Espio said. "Guard on!" Charmy answered.

"Get them!" Eggman demanded. Suddenly many robots came. "Let's go boys!" Vector said. The fight seemed never ending as more robots kept on coming. "Any plans?" Espio asked. "Yeah!" Said Vector. "We have a full house ready. It's time to put on a concert." There horrible music destroyed all the robots along with Casino Park.

"I'll be back boys! Just you wait." Eggman said. He then left the falling city, and the Chaotix fell of the skyscraper. "Ahhhhhh!" They all yelled. They then fell.

All of them woke up the next morning and saw them surrounded by solder's robots that weren't Eggman's, and a man standing in front. "Team Chaotix?" The man asked. "That's us." Vector told him. "Your under arrest under gun." "What!" The Chaotix screamed. 


	7. Chapter 55

Sonic Heroes Chaotix Version: Chapter 5.5: G.U.N

"What did we do?" Espio asked. As we last left our heroes they were surround by G.U.N. (Guardian Units of Nation) "You somehow destroyed all of Casino Park and the whole city!" The G.U.N Commander told them. "It killed thousands of innocent people!"

"Vector" Espio whispered "It has to do with our singing. That's what destroyed the city." "Alright then." Vector answered to Espio. "Let's just deny everything, and we'll be okay. But Charmy had other plans. "Yeah we blew up Casino Park! And we'll going to do the same to you if you don't back off!" "Charmy no!" Vector and Espio warned.

"Threatening G.U.N, killing thousands of innocent people, you three are the second most disgusting trio I ever met!" The commander said. "We're going to kill you, and send your souls straight to Hell!"

"Who is the most disgusting trio?" Vector asked. "That's none of your business!" "Oh, it's Gerald Robotnik, Black Doom, and Shadow the hedgehog." A solider said. "Shut up solider!" The commander commanded. But the guy went on.

"He believes they were the reason of Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik's granddaughter's, death. But he's being a stupid douchebag and should know it was the original members of G.U.N who caused all of it, and I should be shutting up right now shouldn't I?"

The G.U.N commander answered by shooting him in the head. "Now, where were we?" He then realized the Chaotix left. "God ******* d*** it!" He yelled. Charmy already flew them to their next location of Rail Canyon.

This chapter was just an intermission between the main story chapters. It was also to make fun of the G.U.N commander. Chapter 6 will probably be next week if I have the time. Oh, and If your reading this, please Review! Please! See you next time.


	8. Chapter 6

Sonic Heroes Chaotix Version: Chapter 6: Canyon of Rails

After escaping from G.U.N our heroes start to infiltrate Eggman's base at rail Canyon. They grinded on the rails and started.

"This has got to be Eggman's base." Vector said. "Security is tight here. So watch your backs." The man said. "Just the way we like it." Vector stated. "Cool!" Charmy exclaimed. "Alright then, let me take point." Espio said. So they went into speed formation.

"Here is your next mission." The man said. "You need to infiltrate the terminal in the located in the middle of Dr. Eggman's base. This is a difficult mission." "Wait a minute." Charmy realized while all three of them were grinding on the rails. "This is basically getting into a certain area right?'" "Well, yes but…" "So why aren't we assigned a special mission like destroying the base?

"Charmy's got a point." Vector agreed. "Why only reaching it instead of destroying it?" "Answer us now!" Espio demanded.

"Because I don't want this base to be destroyed like you did in grand metropol- I mean give Eggman some remorse. He's way cooler then Sonic the Hedgehog after all. The Chaotix wondered but then said "Nah."

With suspicion though the Chaotix continued. They were on the rails for a long time. "I'm bored!" Charmy complained. "Well, entertain yourself." Espio suggested. "Ok then." After Charmy thought of ways to entertain himself he finally had an idea.

"**I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves!** I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!" He sung. "That's it!" Vector yelled.

Vector then grabbed Charmy by the neck and strangled him until he accidentally fell of the rails into the canyon.

Charmy could fly so it was no problem for him, but Vector was falling to his doom. Espio was watching it but he couldn't do anything to stop it since he was focusing on his own life.

"Charmy help me!" Vector pleaded as he was about to fall. Charmy just smiled and stuck the middle finger at him.

"You good for nothing son of a…!" But Vector was already falling. "Charmy!" Espio yelled in disbelief. "What? He's got like 10 more lives left if we all die or get to a checkpoint."

When they got to the checkpoint Vector was revived and Charmy gulped in worry. "Espio remind me to take away half of Charmy's money when we get paid, and suffocate him with my jaws where I will crunch his body parts off." Vector nonchalantly said.

They finally got on land and opened a mechanical flower. It warped them to where a cage that had a spring was guarded by Egg Pawns. They destroyed them, went on the spring and moved on.

They kept moving until they got on the rails again where there was a train on the rails to. "They must be carrying something important." Vector stated. The train then charged at them. "What do we do Vector?" Espio and Charmy asked. Vector looking for revenge grabbed Charmy and threw him at the train. Charmy then fell off.

Another train came and Vector threw Espio. "Vector you jerk!" He yelled. A third train came and Vector, who lost his mind out of fear, threw himself at the train.

When they got revived they continued on. They were more careful and were prepared for everything that came at them. They then saw a cannon. "Sweet!" Charmy exclaimed. "I haven't seen one of these since Chapter 1!"

After a sigh, Espio and Vector went in with Charmy. They went in it and were shot to the top of the next rail station. Charmy flew down safely, Espio landed in a cool ninja pose, and Vector fell on his face.

They then kept on railing so they could finish the mission. They dodged trains, destroyed enemies and other things until they saw something terrible. Trains charging at them on all directions.

"AHHHH!" They all screamed. "Boy's now! Time to sing!" Vector screamed. When the robots trains heard this, and read data on the Chaotix's terrible singing, they somehow jumped of the rails and committed suicide. After a long silence, they continued grinding.

They finally got to the goal ring to infiltrate the base. "Good job." The man complimented. "You could be great minions to take over the world." "First we have to get paid." Vector said. "Yeah!" Charmy agreed. Espio stared at them. "Did you guys just hear that! They then went on to the bullet station.

Yes this time I'm splitting the level into three chapters. One for stage 1, tow for stage 2, and 3 for the boss. It's because the levels there were real long. I might have to do that with the fleet level also, if I'm not too lazy to show the first part of it. Anyway, see you later.


	9. Chapter 7

Sonic Heroes Chaotix Version: Chapter 7: 'I hate this place!'

The Chaotix started the next mission in the bullet station. "Here's your next mission." The man said on the rails while the Chaotix were grinding. "30 capsules developed by Eggman are located throughout the base. Destroy them, and the whole station will blow up."

"Won't that kill us to?" Espio asked.  
"Make it out in less than 5 minutes when you destroy them, and you will be fine."

So they started. When they got off the rail, the jump was a big one. "Charmy, fly us!" Vector yelled. But Charmy was busy playing one of the newest Pokémon game's Pokémon Black. "Aw craaaaaaaaaaaap!" Vector yelled.

Vector and Espio landed painfully, but Charmy flew down while playing with no harm done to him. "Oh my god! N interrupted the Elite Four! This is awesome!" After Charmy saved and turned off the DS, Vector, once again, beat up Charmy.

They then saw 4 tall capsules. They destroyed them.

"Cannon!" Charmy yelled in delight. "Fine, let's go." Vector said. When they got in it and it fired them, the station they were on exploded.

"What the!" Vector screamed. "Since you destroyed the capsules, the base is starting to blow up. The more capsules you destroy, the more the station blows up."

"Who would put capsules that would destroy their base inside it?" Espio exclaimed.

"Don't judge m… I mean, don't judge Dr. Eggman. He is the greatest scientist of all time. This was obviously just in case enemies got a hold of the base."

They got on top of another station where a robot was. "Prepare to die!" The robot yelled. "Yeah right." Vector replied. "We can destroy 10 of your kind at the same time. What makes you so special?"

As the robot went on of how its strength and skill were superior to other robots, Espio just threw a shuriken at it, destroyed the capsule it was guarding, and rushed off ahead.

"Ha!" The Egg pawn yelled. "No matter how many times you destroy me, unless you can blow up the station, I will never be destroyed!"

The robot then noticed that the capsule was destroyed. "Aw fu-!" The Chaotix then ran from the explosion.

They then kept moving. They found a cannon and went into power formation where they shot themselves to another station with two capsules and destroyed them and made it out before the station blew up.

They then got to the cannon again and went into flight formation shooting them upwards and started grinding on rails. Luckily for them, they pressed switches on previous stations before they blew up, so they were able to grind in the correct direction on the red and blue rails.

They found a gold key and caught it. They then saw a strange spider like robot.

"Hey, look at that." Charmy said. Charmy then got captured by it and it wouldn't let go. "Wheee! I mean, help, and let me out!"

Vector destroyed the robot, freeing Charmy. "That was a close call." Vector said. "If you were gone, we couldn't use you as a flying slave."

The robot was guarding a capsule. After destroying it the man said. "That makes 8. Good. Keep going." So they grinded the rails again. They saw a capsule on a steel floating platform so they destroyed it.

They tried to get out of the explosion, but it was too late. It blasted all three of them to the next station where two more capsules were.

They destroyed them but there were switches they needed to activate to get to a pole. They activated them; Espio made a hurricane, and got them to the next station. And this time escaped the explosion. "That was close." Espio said. "Thank you Captain Obvious." Vector responded.

Two more capsules were in the way along with a gate that needed to be opened with switches. They destroyed them, activated the switches, opened the door, and got a move on.

They then saw a vent that they could destroy and go down. "I'll do this one boys." Vector told them. He destroyed the vent and they went down a level, but Vector got captured by a gold, spider like robot.

"Help me!" He yelled. But he then got teleported away. "If the gold spider robots catch you, you will be teleported away." Espio said. "Way to state the obvious Espio" Charmy responded.

Espio destroyed the robot with Homing Attack, and revived Vector with a checkpoint. "Wow. There are cannons everywhere!" Charmy said. "Again?" Vector moaned. They went in it, got launched very fast, and got to the next station.

They moved and destroyed robots and opened a huge steel door with a switch, and destroyed a capsule. They then went inside.

"This has got to be the giant cannon's internal mechanism." Espio said when they went in the giant cannon's internal mechanism. "Why are you always saying the obvious today Espio?" Vector asked.

"All right! This looks fun!" Charmy yelled in excitement, "Don't touch anything Charmy!" Vector commanded. But Charmy already pressed a big red shiny button saying 'Do not touch or cannon will fire' right after the Chaotix destroyed 4 capsules bringing their number to 18.

"Hey it's moving!" Charmy pointed out. "Where will this cannon take us?" Espio wondered. "We're about to find out soon!" Vector told him. He then said his most used line ever. "Aw !" He yelled the whole way while they were shot out of the giant cannon.

"Awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome!" Charmy screamed in excitement the whole way. Espio was screaming also. What else would a normal person do when shot out of a cannon at supersonic speeds through a canyon?

"It shot us quite a distance." Espio said when they finally reached land.

"That was awesome! Can we do it again?" Charmy exclaimed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vector and Espio bellowed at the top of their lungs. All three of the Chaotix then threw up on each other.

They destroyed another capsule behind a giant fan. They kept moving and saw 3 giant fans as the only platform from falling to certain doom. "This is Vector's specialty." Espio said. Vector then used his bubble gum to fly them to the next station. They destroyed 3 capsules, bringing up their number to 22.

"Great job. The whole base is blowing up. Soon Metal So… I mean Dr. Eggman will pay for trapping me in here!" The man told them. "Keep going."

They then broke a vent and went on top of a train in a high speed transport tunnel. "We're almost to the terminal!" Vector stated. They destroyed capsules, blowing up the train they were on over and over again.

They wall jumped, regular jumped, flew, and smashed their way to the last capsule, and destroyed it. "Great job! You did it." The man said. Then, the whole station started to blow up, including where they were standing.

"Vector, all you alright?" Charmy asked "I HATE THIS PLACE!" Vector yelled as they were falling.

Luckily for them, they got the key to the special zone that saved their life. "That was our closest call yet." Espio stated. They then got the yellow Chaos Emerald and teleported to the end of the base, ready to fight Dr. Eggman.


	10. Chapter 8

Sonic Heroes Chaotix Version: Chapter 8: Egg Albatross

The Chaotix then got to the final station of the about to explode, Rail Canyon. They were about to leave until they saw the Egg Hawk on a blimp like ship attached to a undercarriage with robots.

"That must be Dr. Eggman's newest invention." Espio hypothesized.

"What do we do now?" Vector asked.

"Dr. Eggman's secret weapons must be aboard that ship." The man told them. "Destroy it, before the place blows up in 5 minutes!"

"Piece of cake!" Vector stated in confidence. "Prepare to die!" Eggman yelled. "Ready all cannons! Open fire!" The Chaotix got ready for battle.

The Egg Albatross was shooting spike balls and plasma waves through the cannons, while the robots manned the gun machines, and shot at them at rapid fire and dropped bombs.

While they were dodging the attacks, and destroying the robots charging at them Espio asked "It looks pretty tough. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Charmy exclaimed in excitement. "I can't wait to tear that machine apart." Vector said.

They saw rails, and a path of hover robots. They picked the robot path, and homing attacked their way through the gap, getting a level up power up for Espio and Charmy, and invincibility.

They started destroying the rotors with Charmy and attacking the machine with Vector. They repeated the pattern of leveling up, getting invincibility and attacking until the Egg Hawk removed itself from the undercarriage it was carrying. "You will pay for this!" Eggman promised.

Part two of the fight commenced. The Chaotix used Charmy to keep thunder shooting the rotor until the main Engine was destroyed.

"This isn't over!" Eggman yelled in fury.

The Egg Hawk then detached itself, and at extremely high speeds, was escaping the Chaotix. "I can still escape the explosion leaving you three for dead!"

They were catching up, but it never landed, and there were only two minutes, and thirty seconds left before the explosion.

"Boy's!" Vector yelled. "It's time for a recital!" "Got it!" Espio and Charmy said.

They then started playing and singing as terrible as they could and it destroyed the Egg Hawk. "NO! NOT THE SINGING!" The Chaotix have won

"You will pay for this!" Eggman yelled. "I'm not paying you any money!" Vector shouted back. "That's not what I meant!" But he was caught in the explosion and seemingly killed. But it was another copy.

"Good job boys." Vector complimented. "Guess that Eggman was a fake after all."

"Of course it was!" The man yelled. "Huh?"

"Ahem… just listen up, there's a jungle just to the north of here. Go there immediately to escape the explosion." "Got it."

They then started running towards the rails that would lead them to the jungle.

"You know what? Our client sure seems to know a lot about this Dr. Eggman guy." Charmy pointed out.

"Definitely an agent. A relative perhaps." Espio said.

Vector looked back at the copy. "Strangely enough, I had the same feeling about our client's real identity. I was thinking it was 'you know who.'

"But Vector, it couldn't be could it?" Espio responded.

Then a robot, that looked like a blue hedgehog, appeared out of strange metallic liquid. "Horrible musician's data has been copied." The robot said. "And as for people who are reading this fanfic. Review and share to your friends if you like it. When I destroy you, you will at least have happy memories."

Meanwhile, right before the explosion 100 G.U.N helicopters were heading towards the Chaotix. "This is a solider reporting to base." One said. "We have fully charged up our bazookas and are ready to kill the Chaotix."

"Good." The G.U.N commander replied. "Kill them, or I will fire you because you failed to kill Shadow." "Right."

Then, the explosion came. "AHHH!" One solider screamed. "We're dying!" Another screamed. "HELP!" All the soldiers were killed in the explosion.

"Guess I'll have to recruit more soldiers." The commander said. And he turned off the radio he was using to communicate with the soldiers. Like it would matter seeing how their radio was destroyed along with their ships, and bodies.


	11. Chapter 9

Sonic Heroes Chaotix Version: Chapter 9: Frogs and Chao

After destroying the Egg Albatross, and escaped the exploding canyon, the Chaotix railed for a whole day until they finally got to the jungle.

They then landed in the forest. "Now, it's back to the tests." The man said. "There are plenty of frogs in this jungle. Once they see you, it will start to rain. To test your stealth skills, get through the jungle without being detected.

"Espio, you're up!" Vector told him. "Fine then." Espio answered. After going through the forest, with Espio doing nearly all the work, they got through.

"We did it!" Charmy exclaimed. "I did practically everything!" Espio answered.

"It doesn't matter. It's time for your next mission." The man told them

The Chaotix started their next mission in the lost jungle. "Now here's your next mission. There are many Chao living in this jungle. You must protect them from Eggman. Find and collect 10 Chao."

"Alright. By the way, who are you exactly?" Vector asked. "That's none of your business! Besides, you'll find out when you save me." The man responded.

So they got to work. They saw a cage with a Chao, and a spring to get to their next location but a big robot with a hammer was blocking the way.

"Leave this to me boys." Vector said.

Vector rushed at the robot, but was hammered into being stuck in the ground.

Charmy: "Your kind of stuck in the…"

Vector: "I KNOW!

After pulling him out Vector got Espio and Charmy into spheres through them at the robot, and hammered it with his fists until it got destroyed.

"That'll teach you to mess with me!" Vector yelled at the destroyed robot.

"Vector, it's destroyed. Why are you talking to it?" Espio asked.

After a long silence Vector yelled "Shut up!" They then moved on and got the Chao. "Hey there's a frog over there. Only it's black." Vector pointed out.

The frog noticed them, and it caused acid rain. "IT BURNS!" All three of the Chaotix yelled. The plants near the area were dying, and giant pieces of fruit fell of the trees and rammed in all three of the Chaotix painfully.

"Who knew fruit could hurt so much." Espio said while grinding in pain.

After they got better, they kept moving. They flew to a platform and got the second Chao. They flew to another one and got the third.

"Good! Keep going!" The man told them.

They then grabbed hold of a vine and swung to the other side. They found a gold key, and collected it. They kept moving, and found the fourth Chao hiding in crates.

Eventually, they found all 10 Chao and got to the special zone. They found a red, blue, green, grey, and yellow chaos emerald before. This one was Cyan colored.

"Let's get that chaos emerald boys!" Vector commanded. They then did the same strategy they always use of going into the rainbow rings, Vector throwing Espio, and Espio throwing Charmy to get it.

"Perfect!" The man exclaimed. "You only need one more, and soon, I can finally take over the world!" He then did an evil laugh.

"Do we still get paid and 7 times more?" Vector asked. "Yes. Yes you do."

"Then it works for me!" "Yeah!" Charmy agreed. Espio just stared at his two comrades to shocked to speak.

And that wraps up this Chapter. I was lazy again, but it doesn't matter. Next will be a boss fight with another team, and if you played Sonic Heroes, you will know who. And please review and share to your friends if you like it. 


	12. Chapter 10

Sonic Heroes Chaotix Version: Chapter 10: Team Rose

After collecting the 10 Chao, our heroes, the Chaotix, meet up with a pink hedgehog, a purple cat, and a rabbit with a Chao.

"Excuse me miss. I was wondering if I could ask you something." Vector said.

"If it's about a date, you'll have to wait." The hedgehog girl said. She then turned her back to him.

"DATE! You think this is a joke you little brat!" Vector yelled.

As he talked, Team Rose turned back to them. "Now hand over that Chao, nice and easy." Espio demanded.

The rabbit girl then held the Chao in protection. "I bet you're the one's that took Chocola Chao." She accused.

"What!" Vector yelled in confusion.

"It's not nice to tease my friends." The male cat said to them.

Charmy then looked back and forth at his team, and Team Rose made up of Amy Rose, Cream the rabbit, with her Chao Cheese, and Big the Cat.

When he realized a fight was about to start he exclaimed "Alright! Time to rock and roll!"

If you know about Cream the rabbit, you would know that she is usually polite, and never wants to hurt anyone. Not even evil people like Eggman. But she was not like that at this moment.

"I'll never let you take Cheese from me!" She declared.

Team Rose's theme was playing while the fight started. Charmy was busy playing referee to an audience of 9 hermit crabs, and 11 Chao. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Our champions, me and my teammates, have been challenged by the fools Team Rose. It's time to kick their butts!"

The hermit crabs snapped their pincers in excitement, and the Chao cheered as well.

"There must be a major misunderstanding here, but we can't back down now." Espio said. "Alright boys, let's go! But go easy on them and just knock them into the water." Vector ordered.

While he said that, Amy rushed up to him, got a hammer, and hit him right on the head. "Ow! You little brat!" He then forgot what he said and punched Amy. Hard. As in, really hard. So hard that when Big caught her, it shot him of the platform they were on, and into the water.

Seeing the barley swimming Big, and the knocked out Amy, and her Chao being scared to its life got Cream mad.

"I'll never forgive you for this!"

"What can a little girl like you do any harm to us?" Vector asked.

Cream saw a balloon with a power up and hoped it was what she thought it was. "You'll see. Cheese, get the balloon!"

Cheese did what he was told, popped it, and Cream got a Team Blast power up. "This is for Amy, Big, and Chocola!" She screamed. She activated the Team Blast.

Big suddenly got up from the water, and Amy had regained conciseness. Amy and Cream the bounced on Big's umbrella, and flowers appeared out of nowhere.

"Flowers!" Charmy yelled in excitement.´ "Flowers, a woman singing some song while we're fighting, what's going on?" Vector asked.

"Vector, Charmy! Look out!" Espio warned.

The flowers then flew towards Vector, Espio, and Charmy and did some moderate damage.

"That hurt, but not that much." Vector told them.

"Who's to say we're done yet?" Amy replied.

Suddenly, Team Rose got an invincibility power up. "WHAT!" The Chaotix screamed.

The Chaotix made a huge mistake of going easy on them in the beginning, because now they were getting their sorry butt's kicked.

"Crap." Vector said. "They're less skilled in battle then Team Dark, but way better when it comes to teamwork."

"Secret weapon?" Charmy suggested.

"Not now. We just need to go medium."

"I have an idea."

Charmy then flew to the audience of Chao and hermit crabs. "What two lucky Chao want to be in the fight?" He asked.

Several Chao raised their hands and Charmy picked two.

"Now, Philly, Steak." He named them. "Go get the enemy Chao!"

Philly, and Steak, beat up Cheese 2 on 1. "Cheese!" Cream yelled in worry. While she was distracted, Charmy grabbed her, threw her to Vector, who punched her holding back to a rock, knocking her out.

"You jerk!" Amy yelled. She then noticed Espio was gone. "Weren't there 3 of you?"

"Who's to say I'm not here?" Espio asked. Espio then spin dashed her into the water.

"Don't worry Amy, I'll get you out!" Big promised. While Big was busy Vector threw Espio and Charmy while they were spheres of light at Big, knocking him into the water.

Vector then went underwater to save Big and Amy. All three of them went back into conciseness. "You saved us." Amy said in surprise. "What? We aren't ruffians."

Team Rose and Team Chaotix then got the misunderstandings sorted out. Team Rose also told them that they were looking for Chocola Chao, a brown neutral Chao, Froggy, a frog with a tail, and Sonic the hedgehog.

"We'll find them for you. For the right price of course." Vector told them.

"Vector!" Both Espio and Charmy yelled at him.

"The least we could do to apologize to them is to help them for free." Espio added.

Charmy flew overhead. "Hey! I see the blue hedgehog on another Island!" Charmy called out.

"Really?" Amy asked in excitement.

"And he's fighting Team Dark. Shadow and Sonic are the last ones conscious, and are having an epic battle!"

"Thanks. And sorry for the misunderstanding." Team Rose then set off to follow Sonic.

"Sonic." The man said with a sneer in his voice. "You know him?" Vector asked.

"Don't change the subject. Anyway your next location is at a haunted mansion. Go there because that's Eggman's next base."

"Right!" The Chaotix then set off to the haunted mansion.


	13. Chapter 11

Sonic Heroes Chaotix Version: Chapter 11: Haunted Mansions

Our heroes, the Chaotix, have successfully defeated Team Rose and are now going to Eggman's next base.

"Talk about a huge misunderstanding." Espio said. The Chaotix were still thinking about their last fight about 10 hours ago.

"Yeah, we sure made fool's out of ourselves." Vector agreed.

"Nothing new for you Vector!" Charmy taunted.

"What! You were the one to jump up at the chance!"

"This is not time to be arguing!" The man told them. "It's very mysterious around here, so be careful.

Meanwhile with G.U.N. "I can't believe it." The commander said to his troops. "You guys were never able to catch Shadow, or the Chaotix!"

"But sir" a solider argued, "Shadow is with one of our spy's Rouge the Bat. And we were never able to locate the Chaotix since the canyon exploded."

"Do you want to end up like the solider who argued with me an hour ago!" The commander then pointed to a dead solider who was stabbed, shot, and had a grenade but in his stomach.

"No sir!" They all said quickly.

"Well if you don't want to be fired and/or die, you will find the Chaotix, and Shadow. And then kill them all."

"Sir yes sir!" All the soldiers then went into their Bigfoot mechs or choppers, and went to work.

"Here's your next mission." The man said. It's back at the haunted castle outside. "You need keys to open the door to enter the castle. Find 10 keys."

So they started. "I'm just glad we're away from the forest." Vector said. "All those frogs were reminding me of high school."

Now, a flashback at Vector dissecting a frog.

"Now class, for today's lesson, you will be dissecting a frog." Vector's former science teacher Mammoth Mogul said.

"Vector, you will be partnered with Mighty."

"Alright Vector, let's do this." Mighty stated in confidence.

"Right! Now let's see." Vector picked up the frog.

"Vector, you need sanitization gloves!" Mighty warned.

But the frog slipped out of Vector's hand and landed on the floor and Ray slipped on it. He slid to a lamp and made it fall and started a fire.

Vector's former principal, Nack the Weasel, was a cheap jerk, and wouldn't by fire alarms, or sprinklers for the school. Vector jumped out a window, but everyone else in the school burned to death.

"Vector wake up!" Espio yelled.

"What? What happened?"

"You were in a weird trance all this time" Charmy told him. "To get the key's we used you as a body shield, battering ram, and living weapon."

"Here's your next mission. There are 60 red torches powering up this mansion. Extinguish them all."

As I am a lazy punk, I won't bother to show this. So they extinguish the torches, get the golden key, and get the final purple chaos emerald.

"Sweet! We got all of them!" Vector exclaimed. "Now we'll get paid 7 times as much!"

"Muhahahaha!" The man laughed evilly.

"What was that all about?" Espio asked. "Um… did I mention the exact pay you will get.? Now I will pay you 700 trillion dollars.

Upon hearing this, the Chaotix collapsed on the spot. After 30 minutes they waked up.

"Just go fight Eggman." The man ordered.

So they went to the top of the castle. They then saw Eggman in his hovercraft.

"There you are your mustache moron!" Vector mocked. He then held up his radio. "He's the one right?"

"Mustache moron!" The man screamed. "I'm the world's greatest… I mean, take him out quickly."

"This is going to cost you extra."

"My army will get you!" Eggman yelled. "Get them!"

Of course, the fight was repetitive. They destroyed robots, cannon shot themselves into other tower's, and team blasted the robots.

"I hate that singing!" Eggman yelled while covering his ears.

Meanwhile with the other teams who were about to get out of the castle. "Sonic, that horrible noise is back!" Tails said.

"What! I was relieved when it got us away from Amy but now this along with the castle falling? Come on." Team Sonic barely escaped with their lives.

"Shadow! That's the singing of the Chaotix?" Rouge said. "And it's bringing down this castle." "D***. We need to escape."  
Because they didn't have a chaos emerald, Team Dark escaped by foot to.

"Amy! Some horrible noise is bringing down the castle!" Cream yelled.

"Come on guys. Let's get out of here." She said. Cream and Big nodded and also escaped.

The gun troops weren't so lucky. They got to the castle, but then it fell on all of them, killing them.

"Well, it looks like once again, I'll have to find replacements." The commander said.

"Great job!" The man said. "Now for your final confrontation with Eggman."

The Chaotix got into a cannon that shot them all the way to the Egg fleet, where their journey would come to a conclusion.

Sorry for being lazy and mostly unfunny. I will make sure to make up for it in the next chapters. By the way, the story won't be over after the Egg fleet and you know why if you played this game.


	14. Chapter 115

Sonic Heroes: Chaotix Version: Chapter 11.5: The G.U.N commander's plans.

The commander was angry. Not only was he angry because nearly all of his troops died and he still couldn't catch Shadow or the Chaotix, but that his new troops couldn't even manage a gun correctly.

"So this is the trigger?" A solider asked.

He pressed on it, and hit the power box to the fortress.

"Sir! I located Shadow, and The Chaotix. If we time this right, we can kill all 4 of them!" A scientist exclaimed.

Then the power shut down, getting them to lose the location of them.

"Oops." The soldier said innocently.

"Gun walkers." The commander said. "Kill him."

They obeyed. "Ahhh! The pain! I'm sorry! Help me!"

"Sir, isn't it unwise to kill the few soldiers we have?" The second in command soldier of G.U.N asked.

"We have more of those things. It's not like we're losing anybody valuable." He answered.

He then went to all the soldiers and robots. "Alright you maggots! If you don't want to get fired, and get a dollar raise in your pay, you better find those ba******! We know that they are at Eggman's fleet so start looking!"

"One dollar!" A solider gasped. "That will bring our total salary to 100 cents!"

"Let's do this!" Another soldier yelled.

"Yeah!" All of them yelled.

They then got their best machine guns, shot guns, grenades, bazookas, and flame throwers, and started to go in their machines and choppers.

"Let's do this men! For a dollar!" One soldier screamed.

"Yeah!"

When they all left the commander said to his second in command. "Soldier, remind me to kill all of them with the Diablon when they get back. I don't want to pay a whole dollar for each of them."

"It's just a dollar for a soldier, and you're too cheap to let them have that?" He asked.

"I already pay you 10 dollars per month, and the scientists 5 dollars per month. You think I have enough money to keep on doing that?" He asked.

The second in command soldier just walked out without saying a word. 'He's a total a**hole!' He thought.

Sorry that I didn't make any big advancements to the plot. It's just that I was running out of ideas to add comedy, so I put this in. I'll make the next one as soon as I can.


	15. Chapter 12

Sonic Heroes Chaotix Version: Chapter 12: The Egg Fleet and the final mission

The Chaotix finally go to the Egg Fleet. Eggman's final and main base.

Not knowing it, there were 3 more teams besides the Chaotix on the fleet. All ready for the final battle.

"Muhahaha!" Eggman laughed on the speakers. "You fools must all have a death wish! Witness this invincible battleship fleet built by the hands of a genius!"

"Wow, that's a lot of ships." Charmy said stating the obvious.

"It's power, unmatched throughout the universe!" Eggman continued gloating.

All the other teams, Team Sonic, Dark, and Rose were wondering the loud noise they heard when Vector made a loud speech where everyone could hear it.

"Once we start a job, we finish the job! That's our policy! WE'RE TEAM CHAOTIX!"

"That's right. Now, it's not only for the money. This is personal!" Espio added.

The Chaotix went out taking their first steps on the final battle field.

"Here's your next mission. Infiltrate the fleet's whale shark flagship, the main ship. Don't be detected by the enemies, or they will blow up all ships that's not the main one." The man warned.

"Let's do this!" Vector commanded.

So they started railing to the first ship. "Enemies up ahead!" Charmy noticed.

"Espio, turn invisible!" Vector commanded.

"Alright!"

Espio turned invisible, and snuck past the robot's guarding the switch, to a mechanical door.

"Boy that Eggman sure is an idiot." One robot said to another.

"I know. Doesn't he realize that no matter how hard he tries to take over the world, he'll always be stopped by Sonic?" Another agreed.

The man on the radio made stuttering, and angry noises on the other line.

"Espio, destroy them all!" The man commanded.

"But won't that raise suspicion?"

"NOW! Do you want to get paid or not!"

Not the one to be beaten up by Vector, Espio complied, and destroyed all 4 robots.

The Chaotix then kept moving, saw a ledge, flew to it using Charmy, and found a robot that nearly detected them.

"That was close." Espio stated.

He then turned invisible and destroyed the robot. They then moved again, and saw cameras that activated laser's if they saw an intruder.

"I'm on it." Espio said with a sigh. He was tired of doing all the work.

He then activated a switch to turn off the laser's so Vector and Charmy could make it through.

"Great job Espio. You're doing great!" Vector complimented.

"I'm doing everything!" Espio shouted.

They then moved on. They were doing fine, until one Egg Pawn spotted them. "No." Espio said.

The robot pressed the button. "CRAAAAAAP!" They all yelled.

The Chaotix died in the explosion, Eggman took over the world, and everyone was enslaved.

The End.

"That's no ending Vector complained.

"What the hell!" Eggman said while monitoring them.

The ships were destroyed, but the rails weren't. "How did you get on the rails? The man asked.

"It wasn't easy." Charmy said. "But with help from the Chao, we flew onto them."

"Your more resourceful then we look." Vector stated.

They kept railing until they got to the end.

"Great job!" The man said. "Now, the final mission."

The Chaotix then got to the main battleship.

"So far so good." The man said. "Here is your final mission. I am being held captive in one of the room's in this flag ship. Find 5 key's to recue me."

"Let's do it boys!" Vector yelled. So they started on their final mission.

They saw a strange launcher. "How does this work?" Espio asked.

"When in doubt, hit it!" Vector threw Espio and Charmy at it, but it caused the star symbol to go flip, and hit them in the butt all the way to the rails.

"Now that's a spank!" Charmy said while rubbing his butt in pain.

"I know!" Vector agreed. "A mom with a spank like that you would not want to anger."

They kept on railing and saw a cage with a key in it. It was guarded by robots. They destroyed them and got the key.

"The first key." Espio said. "We're getting close already."

"And getting closer to our pay!" Vector exclaimed drooling, with dollar signs in his eyes.

They then got to a different ledge and kept moving. The Chaotix were never as determined as they were right now.

They flew to a mechanical rope with a hoop to grab onto. They got to the top, but a robot with a red muscular body, and a hawk head came.

"I'll knock him out!" Vector screamed. He charged, and the robot charged. It seemed like an awesome moment for Vector.

"Moments later, Charmy had to fly Espio, and a knocked out, bruised, and bleeding Vector away from the robot.

They then were walls with lasers moving up and down. "Leave this to me." Espio told them.

He wall jumped for a long time and seemed to get to the end until.

"All cannons, open fire!" A robot screamed.

Suddenly, 10 missiles headed at Espio and got him to fall of the battleship about 10,000 feet up.

"That's going to hurt when he lands." Vector said.

"You bet it will!" Charmy agreed.

They got to a check point, and revived Espio. He was alive, but injured, and couldn't even walk without getting hurt.

"OW! GOD****IT TO HELL!"

"Here's a 20 ring pack." Vector threw one at him. Espio was still injured, but not as much.

"That looked fun!" Charmy screamed. He then backed up and pushed Vector, and Espio off the fleet, and then he jumped.

Vector and Espio looked at each other. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed.

They then got revived. "CHARMY!" They both screamed. They then gave Charmy a bloody nose, two black eyes, and two broken antennae.

They then saw a giant robot with a hammer guarding the second key. "I am invincible! I am doom itself!" It boasted in a loud thunderous voice.

"I am… Are those instruments your about to play?" It asked.

The Chaotix nodded. All robots read up files on their enemies before fighting them, and this one was no exception.

"AHHHH!" It screamed like a girl and then jumped of the fleet.

All robots did the same, leaving it a piece of cake to get all 5 key's.

With no enemies, they shot themselves into cannons, much to Charmy's enjoyment, wall jumped, and flew their way to success.

"You did it!" The man yelled.

"I guess we did." Vector agreed.

"Vector, look." Espio then pointed at Eggman in a giant bronze Egg Pawn with eyes, a shield, and a sword.

"Well, well, well. Guess who came to get their a** kicked." Vector said.

"Your insult's will get you nowhere! Prepare to die Chaotix!" Eggman yelled.

The Chaotix prepared for the final battle. 

Meanwhile hours ago with G.U.N. "There's the Chaotix!" A soldier noticed.

"Then let's kill them!" Another said.

But like in rail canyon , it was too late.

"Before I die by the explosion, I want to get this off my chest." A soldier said.

"Commander, you're a good for nothing piece of shit! You should die, go to hell, and die some more down there by lava! Leaving only your goddamn bones to be aged, and vanish into dust you BITCH!"

They then all died by the explosion.


	16. Chapter 13

Sonic Heroes Chaotix Version: Chapter 13: G.U.N isn't useless after all.

Our heroes have finally got to the final battle. The Chaotix are ready for Eggman's greatest creation on the stormy fleet.

" Hehhehheh." Vector laughed "Looks like we're in a jam boys."

"Yum, jam." Charmy said while licking his lips. "Toast, butter, and jam would be good as a reward since I beat Pokémon Black, and Pokémon White."

Vector smacked Charmy. "Evil must die! Beware my ninja power!" Espio warned Eggman.

"Hmph! Enough of this!" Eggman scoffed "Espio, Charmy…"

"Here!" Charmy said while raising his hand as if he was a student in class.

"… Vector!" Prepare to die!"

Eggman then got in the Egg Emperor. "Bring it on!" Vector and Charmy demanded.

"I'll show you what real evil is!" While the Egg Emperor was going backwards, and the Chaotix chased after it, like all fights against Eggman, it slashed at the air, and laser sword beams came flying at them.

"This must be the final stage." Espio said while dodging.

"Is that it?" Charmy asked.

"Not really boy's this is where we have to get tough! Don't let your guard down!" Vector commanded.

"Charge!" Eggman yelled.

"Wait what?"

The Egg Emperor then charged at Espio, Charmy, and Vector giving them huge pain. How much pain? Well, imagine you were getting beaten up by Chuck Norris, The Hulk, and Mike Tyson all at the same time, with about 30 of the strongest wrestlers while somehow still living. That is how much pain.

"Had enough yet?" Eggman asked.

The Chaotix didn't answer. They were busy trying to deal with the few bones they had left in their body.

"Well, prepare to die!"

But then there was a voice. "Particle Beam Cannon, fire!"

Then a blue wave of energy came, and blasted the Egg Emperor.

"This is Blue Falcon." The G.U.N soldier said. "Turns out the Chaotix are trying to save the world from Dr. Eggman. They are not criminals; I repeat they are not criminals."

"Good job soldier." A voice the Chaotix faintly remembered as the Commander of G.U.N. "Now I won't have to kill you for all those insults you said about me in the last Chapter. But now you have to pay me for work."

"Wait what!"

"You heard me."

After a big sigh the soldier said "Yes sir."

Yes, that soldier was the same one who insulted the commander a bunch right before the explosion. Turns out the explosion only destroyed the machines, not them.

While others fell to their death he flew by falling to the ground, and missing. He then got the Blue Falcon machine, and flew to where Eggman was.

"You'll pay for that!" Eggman screamed.

He then fired a barrage of missiles.

"Do a barrel roll!" The soldier said to himself. He then dodged all the missiles that way.

"Wow. Looks like G.U.N aren't so useless after all." Vector said.

"I know. Who could have thought those idiots, would save our lives." Charmy agreed.

Espio was still recovering from the charge as Vector threw him as a shield, and Espio got brain damage. "Twinkle Twinkle little star" he started singing "Why don't you fucking go to hell?"

"Activate bazookas!" The soldier yelled. He then tried to fire at the glowing light at the Egg Emperor's chest which happened to be its weak spot, but it defended with its shield.

"You can use that shield for defending?" The soldier asked.

There was silence of Eggman, the commander, and all the Chaotix, even Charmy (except Espio who was going on of random stuff like how soup is tasty if you barf in it and use it like a toilet)

"Die." Eggman said. He then combined his missiles, with his sword beams. The soldier couldn't dodge both and was eventually killed.

His last words being "Oh my god I voted for Bush!" (Note: This take's place back in 2004 where Bush was president)

"Looks like your next." Eggman then turned to the Chaotix. "Let's start shall we?"

To toy with them he destroyed Vector's headphones, Charmy's Nintendo DS, and all of Espio's ninja gear, snapping him back to normal.

"That's it!" Vector yelled. He then got back up despite most of their bones, especially, the limbs were broken. "You can try to take over the world!"

Espio then got back up. "Trap innocent animals in robot's!"

The Charmy flew back upwards. "And even kill people's families right in front of their faces, and burning down their home!"

"But no one destroys our stuff!" They all yelled.

The Chaos Emeralds were glowing. Eggman was shocked to see this. Though not enough to turn super, they were channeling more than enough chaos energy to kick his ass.

"Say goodbye you madman!" Vector yelled.

To be continued…

Yes, this is the next chapter. I know nothing happened in the games of what happened here, but I needed to find some way to change stuff. And no, the next chapter won't be the last one, I still have last story. And you will see changes there. (Insert evil laugh here) Anyway, if you're reading review and share if you like it please.


	17. Chapter 14

Sonic Heroes Chaotix Version: Chapter 14: The Ultimate Team Blast

The Chaos Emeralds started to glow, while the Chaotix were in rage. They don't know how to properly unify the Chaos so they didn't turn Super. But it did give them a lot of power.

"This is impossible!" Eggman screamed.

He then charged with the Egg Emperor, but Vector did the same thing, and was exactly equal.

"How! This robot is supposed to be almost as strong as 'Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan' is epic!"

"What!" Vector screamed in shock. He then lost focus and got tackled again. But his bones weren't that broken.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" The man told them. "They are giving you half of its full power! If you knew how to properly unify them, you would have beaten Eggman already!"

"By the way. He's not Eggman." Vector said.

"What are you talking about? Of course he is the great, brilliant, and handsome Dr. Eggman. Who else could be?"

"You." Espio said. "Yeah, I mean with all the compliments you've been giving him, and getting mad when we insulted him, even Charmy could figure that out." Vector agreed.

"Yeah!" Charmy then thought about Vectors insult. "Hey!"

"It doesn't matter. You may have figured it out, but it won't save you!" Not Eggman then retreated to a pillar where robots spiders were there.

"You can't run from this whoever you are." Vector told him.

In 2 seconds, all the robot spiders were destroyed.

"Now for you!" They then started singing, but to no avail.

"Hahahaha! Fools!" The guy who wasn't Eggman, but clearly not Metal Sonic in disguise, taunted. "This robot is indestructible from all music and explosions. And, during our collision, I just absorbed half of your Chaos energy."

"What!" All three Chaotix screamed.

"Now die!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. It's shield time boys!" Vector shouted.

But Vector then noticed Espio and Charmy weren't behind him. He then noticed the sky came to be in front of him. He then noticed Espio and Charmy carrying him.

"Hey boys. Trying to pull me out of the sky?"

"No." Espio said. "It's payback time!"

Vector was thrown at the Egg Emperor who charged its chaos powered sword.

"Damn you two to hell!" Vector screamed as he was thrown.

"Say goodbye!" The imposter Eggman shouted.

The sword beam not only killed Vector, but Espio and Charmy too, who were busy dancing at Vector's death to notice their own. That one beam took away all of their lives.

Game Over.

"He's dead! He's dead!" Charmy sang in his annoying tone of voice.

"I know!" Espio agreed. "It's a miracle!"

"Oh, boys." A familiar voice called out to them.

Espio and Charmy gulped and then turned to an angry Crocodile, with a green body, and a red face.

"Ve… Vector." Espio nervously said.

"We were looking all over for you buddy." Charmy lied.

"I'm going to kill you both!" Vector screamed.

"But since we're already dead we can't die twice right?"

"That's it! You are…!"

"STOP!" A voice said.

The Chaotix then turned around to see a giant red ogre, with a beard and a helmet with two horns either attached to it, or his that grew through it.

"I am King Yemma!"

"King Yemma!" Charmy said in excitement. "From Dragon Ball Z?"

"Yes. And this is my desk made out of mahogany." He then pointed to his desk that was about 4 or 5 times bigger then Vector

"Look, that's great and all, but we need to…" Espio started to say.

"And not just any mahogany, only the finest mahogany that ever lived!" King Yemma interrupted.

"Look, we just want to…!" Vector snapped.

"SILENCE!" King Yemma shouted that all other people in line, including the Chaotix, cowered in fear.

"Mahogany." He said one last time.

"What's that smell!" Espio asked.

Charmy and Espio looked at Vector. "At least I don't have pants." Vector answered while blushing.

"Anyway Chaotix, you guys are going to hell."

"What! Why?" Espio asked.

"Here's is a video taping of your sins." King Yemma then put a tape through a TV.

The tape shown Charmy burning down countless innocent people, and buildings, Espio gutting people for ninja training *cough really for fun cough*, Vector beating people to death for calling him a alligator, and them putting on a concert for all the people in the Sonic series who didn't appear in games, killing them all.

"We are evil." Charmy said.

"Yes you are." Yemma agreed. "You're lucky that your Sonic characters so things go different for you."

"How?" Vector asked.

"Well there is a huge time difference. One minute there is like 3 week's here."

"Really?" Espio asked.

"Yup, and if you manage to go all the way to King Kai's planet on Snake Way, receive his training and come back here, I will beat you up and throw you all the way to the place where you died."

The Chaotix said nothing. "Would you like to receive the training?" He asked.

"We need to get paid boy's." Vector said. "Plus, we don't wanna go to hell."

"Fine." Espio said in regret. "Let's go!" Charmy shouted.

When they left Yemma laughed. "Hahaha! I didn't tell those fools it's 621,371 miles! They'll be **running for ages."**

But when the Chaotix ran, it was at really high speeds. "Whoa. They're almost as fast as that blue hedgehog and the yellow fox that came years ago in 1994."

The Chaotix ran to King Kai's planet, hoping to go and get his training.

Actually, no. It was all a dream of the knocked out Chaotix. "What the hell?" Vector asked as he woke up.

"Guess it was all a dream" Espio said as he woke up.

"Bummer." Charmy said. "I wanted to meet DBZ people."

"So your back up." Fake Eggman taunted. "If you can't control that Chaos power, you'll never win!"

"Alright then! We will control it! Through music!"

The Chaotix got out there instruments. "Time to awaken, our true music skills!" They then started playing and singing, and even though they didn't turn super, the horrible musical notes did."

"What the Hell?" The man, supposedly Eggman, and the Imposter Eggman screamed.

They then destroyed the Egg Emperor once and for all. "Defeated? Impossible? Nooooo!" The Egg Emperor then exploded.

They then saw the fake Eggman dissolve into some strange metal liquid again.

"Guess he was a fake after all." Vector said. They then found a box with new headphones, a DS, and ninja gear. "There's a note." Espio said. It said 'Here is an apology gift from G.U.N.'. They then got the gift's.

"It would be rude to not write back." Espio said. "I know!" Charmy exclaimed. He then started writing a letter. " 'Dear G.U.N, thanks for the gifts, but you guys are total assholes. Take that'. Return!" He then put the empty box and the note in the mail box.

The Chaotix then walked to where the door was there with the 5 locks. "Time to open them." But when Vector put a key through one of the locks, it electrified him.

"That's it!" Vector then broke down the door, making it utterly pointless for the last mission.

"We're here to save you! Dr. Eggman I presume." Eggman then raised to face the Chaotix.

"We were right!" Espio said in shock.

"But what's going on?" "I don't get it?" Charmy said. "Everyone knew that Charmy." Vector replied.

"You knew it was me all along didn't you?" He asked. "It's all part of being a good detective." Vector answered.

"Were we fooled that easily?" Espio asked. "You're rotten!" Charmy yelled at him.

"Hold on! It's no trick, and besides I plan on paying you. You will be rewarded handsomely for saving me." Eggman quickly said with his fingers crossed. "As soon as I conquer the world and everyone including you will be my unpaid slaves, I will pay you!"

The Chaotix glowered at him. While they started talking, the Chaotix theme music played.

"Some nerve promising something that you ain't got!" Vector said while clenching his fists.

"We've been had!" Espio yelled. He then got a new shuriken and prepared to throw it.

"Just wait a minute. Listen to me!" Eggman pleaded.

"Take this you bad man!" Charmy yelled. He then rushed him with his stinger, while Vector and Espio joined in beating him up.

"Whaaa! Ahhhh!" He screamed while getting beaten up.

Then, outside, Metal Sonic looked down from the sky at the Fleet. "Soon, I will destroy all humanity. This I swear!"

No this is not the end like, I said before. I still have last story. And the whole DBZ thing was for a late April fool's joke. It's non canon. Anyway please review.


	18. Metal Sonic

Sonic Heroes Chaotix Version: Chapter 15: Metal Sonic

The Chaotix then continued interrogating a stung, bruised, black eyed and bleeding Eggman.

"Who was it?" Vector asked. "Who locked you up for trying to conquer the world?"

"If it isn't the law, it's probably a greater evil!" Charmy shouted. "That always happens in the T.V shows, comics, and video games!"

"The bee's right. It was…" Eggman began to say.

"Metal Sonic!" Charmy yelled."

"How did you know?" Eggman asked.

"Charmy becoming smart?" Vector said in fear.

"The world's coming to an end!" Espio screamed.

Eggman, Vector, and Espio then started running and screaming like women in horror films.

"Guys, I just checked the internet for information on Sonic Heroes." Charmy told them while holding in his laughter.

Eggman and the other two Chaotix members fell over for overreacting, and acting like scared little babies on the internet. Their embarrassment would be almost as much as some famous singers, whose pants dropped, on live television. Luckily for them, not many people read this thing, but they don't know that.

Meanwhile, on the outsides of the ship, Teams Sonic, Dark, and Rose ran saw a shadowy figure in a storm. They saw a robot shaped like Sonic, standing on the very top of the ship, on the statue of Eggman, and on the antenna of it.

"All living things" it started to say "Kneel before your master!" It then shot a bolt of lightning into the sky.

"Hey look at that!" Charmy yelled while the Chaotix and Eggman got outside. "That guy could make for an awesome stage prop for a light show!"

Everyone (with the exception of Big who agreed with Charmy's statement) glared at Charmy. "This… is not… the time for that!" Sonic yelled.

The robot then destroyed a big part of the ship. "My beautiful tower! Ruined!" Eggman screamed. He then started crying.

"I want to start beating those guys." Knuckles said while gritting his teeth and pounding his um… knuckles. "The only problem is that it will take me hours to stop."

"Permission to fire?" Omega asked while locking on all of his weapons on Eggman, and the Chaotix.

"No. We'll need all the help we can get." Rouge answered.

A miniature tornado then came while the robot sonic, known as Metal Sonic, transformed into Metal Madness.

The robot part's linked together. Claws started to extend out of holes from certain areas. They linked to make two huge long arms, weird tentacle like legs, and Metal Sonic himself, changed his whole body into one head.

"This is the coolest most epic thing I saw since DBZ and Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan!" Charmy exclaimed.

"I'll do you guys a favor." Vector said. He then punched Charmy in the face, to the steel floor, and kicked him repeatedly while he was down.

"Metal Sonic has finally transformed!" Eggman yelled in panic. All the Egg Pawns ran in fear. When they passed our heroes they said words to Eggman.

"We quit!" "See ya!" "You are the worst villain in the whole video game universe!"

After that, they committed suicide by jumping off the air ship.

"So Metal Sonic's came back?" Amy asked. "How the hell are we going to beat it?" Sonic asked.

"You can't!" Eggman shouted. "Metal Sonic has combined your data with the power of Chaos! We can't defeat it!"

"Detecting liquid in Eggman's lower regions." Omega scanned.

After a long silence (with the exception of Charmy's laughter, not taking things seriously even now) Eggman continued.

"We can't beat him without the 7 chaos emeralds!" "Crap! We don't have them." Sonic said.

Team Rose shrugged. And Team Dark turned to the Chaotix. "They might have them." Rouge said. Team Rose and Team Sonic looked at the Chaotix.

"Yeah! We got them alright!" Vector told them. "Wait. Does this mean the other teams pretty much did nothing until now?" Charmy asked.

"Shut up!" Knuckles yelled. Sonic was deep in thought. Mental note. When I tell the news about the adventure, lie that we all had a part in getting the Chaos Emeralds.

"Incredible!" Eggman exclaimed, forgetting he watched the Chaotix collect them out of fear.

"But even with the Chaos Emeralds, our chances of victory are 0.000000001 out of 100!"

"I'll take care of it." Sonic said while snatching the other 7 chaos emeralds out of the Chaotix's grasp.

"I'm going with you two Sonic!" Tails told him. "Me too! Count me in." Knuckles told him also.

"And all of us will buy you time." Shadow said. "We'll weaken him, and you guys will turn super with the Emeralds.

Team Rose and the Chaotix nodded in agreement, but the Chaotix were thinking why Team Sonic finishes Metal Sonic off. It's the Chaotix's story.

"Alright!" Sonic said while giving a speech. "Let's show that creep the real super power of teamwork!"

"That is the dumbest, cheesiest, most annoying line I ever heard!" Vector shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic answered. "What about 'Find the Computer room'?"

"Shut up! That game doesn't come out until another year from Sonic Heroes and you know it!"

"Now" Eggman said "Who will be the first to weaken a near perfected, pretty much invincible, Metal Sonic, which will most likely end in certain doom?"

No one volunteered. Than just as Shadow was about to volunteer him team, Charmy opened his mouth.

"How come Team Sonic gets the 7 chaos emeralds? We got them, and it's our story. These losers did nothing until now!"

"I volunteer…" Shadow began to say "Team Chaotix!" "What!" All three of them said. "It's your story."

With that, Shadow, and Omega kicked, punched, and threw them to the battle field where they would fight Metal Sonic's form 'Metal Madness'.

The Chaotix looked at the giant super powered robot, and then looked at the other teams plus Eggman.

Than Vector screamed at the top of his lungs, and Amy covered Cream's ears. "Shadow you no good Mother Fu-!

To Be Continued…


	19. Pain, pain, and well PAIN

Sonic Heroes Chaotix Version: Chapter 16: Pain, pain, and well… pain!

The last time we left our unfortunate heroes, they 'bravely volunteered' to fight the near invincible Metal Sonic. They fight nobly, and even though they are losing, they will never give up!

"We give up!" Vector yelled while having his bones crushed by being squeezed, stomped on, and crunched.

"We're sorry! Help us!" Espio screamed. "No! My arms don't bend that way! My arms don't bend that way!"

SNAP! "AUGHH! Now it does!"

"Now for you." Metal Sonic said to Charmy.

"Hey. If you let me go, I'll give you my copy of Super Mario 64." Charmy offered.

Metal Sonic grabbed Charmy, and twisted his neck to make a 360 degree angle turn.

"Gah. A simple no would have been good."

Meanwhile with the Teams. "Shouldn't we help them?" Cream asked.

"No." Shadow demanded. "Can't you see they volunteered to be in a fight they knew they had no chance of winning?"

They Chaotix are saying this while they are being stomped, clawed, shot, bombed at, burned by a flamethrower, and blasted.

"Help us! God damnit! For the love of god! Fucking help us!"

"Like a hero." Shadow said with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Two things. First, you and Omega forced them to." Sonic corrected. "Second, we need all the help we can get to defeat Metal Sonic.

"Yeah Shadow. We need to help those poor animals." Cream agreed.

"Fine." Reluctantly, Shadow agreed. He then ran up to Metal Sonic in his Metal Madness form, and hit him with a barrage of Chaos spears. Than Team Dark, Rose, and Sonic all used their team blasts on Metal Sonic.

"That's it!" Metal Sonic screamed. "Time to face the Chaotix's team blast! Prepare for the worst noise ever, times 10!"

Team Sonic and Rose never knew the Chaotix were the ones with terrible singing, but Team Dark did.

"No." Shadow said.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked. Metal Sonic got the instruments ready.

"No, no, no." Rouge said in fear. "Wait the horrible singing." Tails looked at the Chaotix. "That was you?" Metal Sonic got his mike.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Eggman panicked. Metal Sonic than sang. All the teams (other than the Chaotix) and Eggman fell to the ground.

They covered their ears, but it was no use. It was so horrible, that a few of them started having strokes just by hearing it. Omega shut himself down, so he was safe from the horror.

Eggman's glasses shattered, and Chocola and Cheese passed out, and nearly died just by hearing the music.

After the worst 10 seconds of all of their lives that they remembered, they all were covering their ears still, and saying things like "The horror, the horror." Over and over again.

"Everyone's a critic." Vector huffed. And then everyone glared at him

"I'll kill you later." Knuckles promised.

"Hahaha!" Metal Sonic laughed. "I am invincible! Because of the powers of Chaos, and your combined data I am the greatest!"

"He's right." Charmy said. "He's more powerful than Slippy from Star Fox is annoying."

Tails was shocked. "I'm not sure if being super could beat him Sonic. You heard Charmy!"

"I know. But we have to try!"

"Alright!" Vector and Espio stood up. "We'll fly to Metal Sonic and thunders shoot him to death! Let's go!"

Vector and Espio jumped to Metal Sonic, but realized Charmy wasn't there.

"There's honey in the dead robot!" Charmy than tasted it, and barfed. "Ugh, it was oil!"

"Charmy you son of a bi…!" But Vector couldn't finish yelling, because they were falling.

"I'll save you guys!" So like in Chapter 3, Charmy saved them, and got a beating from both of them.

"Now let's go!" But when they turned around, Sonic and Shadow were already finishing Metal Sonic with a barrage of lightning fast homing attacks.

"That's it! Prepare to face my true form!" Metal Sonic roared. "We'll see!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic was going to turn Super with the Emeralds, and give some of the power to Tails and Knuckles, but all three of them were knocked out thanks to Vector.

"We'll take it from here!" Than the Chaotix went super. "We're gold!" Charmy exclaimed.

They then went up into the sky, destroyed Metal Sonic, became rich and famous, and heroes of the world.

The End

"Snap out of your damn fantasy!" Shadow bellowed at the Chaotix. Espio Vector and Charmy were caught in shock.

"Thanks to you, our only hope is gone!" Eggman shouted.

"But we're in super forms." Espio reassured them.

"No. You just have energy orbs around all of you, got stronger and faster, and can fly. But you're not super.

There was a long silence, and when Team Sonic came to, it was too late. "We're doomed!" Sonic yelled.

"Don't worry. We'll handle it." Espio said.

"Yeah! We're awesome!" Charmy agreed.

"Don't worry. We're what your problem needs. We're Team Chaotix!" They then flew to where Metal Sonic was.

"You're not Sonic! Where is he?" Metal Sonic roared.

"Shut up!" Vector demanded. "We're your opponents, and we're going to kick your... !"

Metal Sonic than started giving them the same beating he did in the beginning of this chapter. He then turned to your computer screen.

"By the way. This is the semifinal chapter, so I'm going to destroy humanity, including you, in a few days. You better review and share so all of you have good memories."

He then went back to beating the Chaotix in the final battle, where hundreds of feet back at the ship, Shadow and Omega laughed evilly at the greatest thing they ever saw before their doom.

To be concluded.


	20. YOU'RE ALL ASSHOLES

Sonic Heroes Chaotix Version: Final Chapter: You're all assholes!

We last found our heroes in the final fight of their lives, where they were getting dominated. Use your imagination, because I am not showing how they are being ultimately injured.

The Chaotix were bleeding, black eyed, and hand their bones crushed in the fight. "Give up already!" Metal Sonic shouted. "I am Metal Sonic! The original Sonic!"

"No. Sonic is. You're just a cheesy copy of him." Charmy said. "Like, even more of a copy than Shadow. Because Shadow's cool, and you suck."

Metal Sonic burnt them all with his flamethrower. "Anything else you wish to say!" He roared.

Espio and Vector were too scared to continue, but Charmy wasn't backing down.

"Yeah! You say your invincible, but you're not at all! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Charmy your 6! How are you going to beat him!" Vector asked. "Let's just run away, and let him destroy humanity!"

But Charmy wasn't listening. "Eat stinger!"

Metal Sonic felt nothing. He grabbed Charmy by the antenna sticking out of his helmet, and spun him to a giant boulder floating in the storm. "I'm, not done! I call upon, the power of fire!"

Charmy than had a lighter and a bottle of oil magically appeared in his hands. "Where did you get those?" Espio asked.

"I…." Charmy began to say in an epic tone. "Have no idea." Vector and Espio face palmed. "Now die!" He then threw the bottle of oil at Metal Sonic. It broke and oil spread all around him.

"Time to finish you!" Charmy threw the lighter to shoot flames at Metal Sonic. "Burn to death!"

But Metal Sonic survived the flames, and started beating Charmy until he nearly died. "That surprised me I have to admit." Metal Sonic said.

"My turn." Espio said. He then flew to Metal Sonic, and threw shurikens and kunai knives at him. But of course, it did nothing.

"Die you fool!" Metal Sonic than shot a crystal pillar at Espio knocking him out. He then turned to Vector. "Unlike your teammates you're smart. You know my power. Leave and I'll spare you."

"No way!" Vector howled. He then rushed to Metal Sonic, and punched him so hard, it made a crack in his armor.

"Die!" He kept punching over and over, until Metal Sonic grabbed him, and broke his arms. He then repeatedly beat the crap out of him.

The Chao and hermit crabs tried to help by punching and snapping him a lot, but nothing happened. They then collected rings, and tossed them to the Chaotix so they could keep flying.

"That's it boys. I have a plan!" Vector yelled. "Run away in shame for the rest of our lives?" Charmy asked hopefully. Espio nodded agreeing with Charmy's plan.

"No, no. That's plan B. Plan A is our singing!"

When the other teams and Eggman heard this, they covered their ears and tried to drown out whatever they were hearing with random noises.

"Die Metal Sonic!" They sang, but Metal Sonic sang back. Their singing was equally matched. And then a voice came.

"Vector, Charmy, Espio."

"What?" They asked.

"You guys are douchebags. If you didn't interrupt Team Sonic, they would have won, but now I have to help you guys." The voice told them.

"Who are you?" Espio asked.

"I am the one who created this adventure."

"Kirbystarwarior?" Charmy asked.

"No, I wrote the game plot that inspired him to make this thing. I am…" Then there was a human figure. "Shiroh Maekawa."

The voice told them that they needed to use their singing to absorb the chaos emeralds, and master emeralds. "Your terrible singing and instrument playing is this world's only hope."

He then looked at Vector. "Yours is the worst Vector. You are the most important here."

The figure faded away. No one other than the Chaotix saw it though. So they thought they were going crazy.

"Let's go!" The Chaotix started singing and playing so terribly, that it absorbed the 7 chaos emeralds power, and turned super.

Their singing was heard all the way from Angel Island. The music absorbed the master emeralds power, and became hyper.

"YAHHHH!" The Chaotix screamed while singing.

Meanwhile at G.U.N headquarters, they heard the Chaotix singing, and knew it was them. It was bringing down all of G.U.N.

"That's it!" The commander screamed. "The Chaotix, are wanted criminals once again!"

Meanwhile in space, a tall black and red alien with three eyes, were talking to millions of other black and red aliens.

"My minions. With our powerful army, nothing at all could stop us!" They then heard the singing.

"AHHH!" The leader alien screamed. "What's that noise!" Than nearly all the black and red aliens with the leader died, leaving the Chaotix to thank for them being beatable by walking talking animals.

Meanwhile, on an Island, a lavender female cat was holding something that looked like a Chaos Emerald a bit.

"I swear Nega. I will get all the Sol emeralds back, and save my world!" She than heard the singing.

"AHHHH! What's that noise!" She covered her ears and endured it.

Meanwhile again, over 100 years in the future, a Silver hedgehog appeared in a ruined area.

"Nega, I won't let you turn the world into a card! I will save my future from you, by going into the past, and stopping you.

Then, you guessed it. "AHHGH! That noise, it's terrible!"

Back to the plot anyway. "No the singing it's overwhelming." Metal Sonic screeched.

"Prepare to face the power of our hyper music!" Vector shouted. They sang even louder that everyone from the whole Sonic universe, no, video game universe, were able to hear them, and were screaming. The earth itself was cracking apart, which almost realeased a representation of darkness, night, and destruction, which get's it released in 2008.

"HOW ARE WE NOT DEAD!" Sonic yelled.

"AT THIS RATE I WISH I WAS DEAD!" Eggman bellowed.

Omega then endured the singing. "I can help with that." He then got his gun pointed towards Eggman.

"NOT LITERALLY!"

Then there was an explosion in the sky. Both The Chaotix, and Metal Sonic fell. And the news people were somehow getting to the ship.

"I have an idea!" Sonic told Knuckles and Tails. "Follow me." They then stood on the mountain pile of the deactivated Metal Sonic and said. "We did it. It was all us! Yup. The other teams helped a little, but we finished the job!" Sonic lied to the news reporters.

"Alright Sonic. You saved the day once again." The reporter said. The Chaotix were so injured, that they couldn't move, and when they could and the reporters left, Vector hammered Sonic into the steel floor.

"You bastard!" He screamed. He then kicked Sonic some more over and over.

"Um… Vector, the reporters haven't left." Espio said. "And G.U.N is here, and over half the people playable in this game want to kill us."

"Well fuck them!" Vector screamed "Just go after Eggman, take all of his money, rough him up and leave!"

"Yeah!" Charmy agreed. He then faced the people trying to kill them. He decided not to do it to Cream and Big since they weren't trying to kill him.

"I've been holding this in for 3 days! So…" He unzipped his jacket which also acted as his pants.

The next scene shown Eggman running from the Chaotix, and the Chaotix running from everyone Charmy whizzed on.

"RUN!" Vector yelled. "DON'T LOOK BACK WHATEVER YOU DO! JUST RUN!"

G.U.N, the news crew, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails Omega, Rouge, and Shadow then started chasing the Chaotix.

Then Rouge stopped. "I have an idea."

She figured that since Knuckles was busy, no one would stop her from stealing the master emerald. But when she snuck, Knuckles heard it.

"Get back here!" Knuckles stopped chasing the Chaotix and started chasing Rouge for trying to take the emerald.

Back at the Chaotix, Vector finally grabbed Eggman. "Gotcha!"

"Vector they're catching up!" Espio screamed.

"We're doomed!" Charmy sang. "I'm gonna sing the doom song now." He then started singing doom in his annoying tone.

"I have an idea." Since Eggman wouldn't pay them, he threw him to the angry mob, where people, animals, and robots would either trip over, trample, or stop to mock or beat up(the latter two being Sonic's, Shadow's, and Omega's case)

It bought them time and they escaped. They left on the escape pod, and gone back to base, starting another day of detective work. But they needed to work in disguise seeing how they are wanted criminals.

But before leaving, the Chaotix decided to say one final speech before leaving. Something so moving that it would bring you to tears. They nodded, and yelled…

"YOU'RE ALL ASSHOLES!"

The End


End file.
